Moving Mistletoe
by vonmagicae
Summary: What's one to do when a magic plant hangs above your head, practically screaming 'I'm lonely and haven't been kissed!" Well, kiss someone of course! Luckily for Harry, his 'knight in shinning armor' comes to the rescue.


It was a very plain Saturday at Hogwarts. Nothing special. Except for the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was happily bustling around and enjoying their time with friends (and possibly loved ones). But there was something that annoyed the students. The mistletoe. Of course, it's magic mistletoe, so it doesn't just hang there and look pretty. It follows around the people who have yet to kiss someone. And they won't stop until that person finishes the task (there have been stories of mistletoe following people for years on end). By now, roughly half of the students had gotten rid of the pesky plant-creature, but the other half was stuck, wondering if they should hook up with a random stranger to get it to go away.

"Harry, it's still following you," Ron pointed out as the Golden Trio sat in the common room. Hermione and Ron had, of course, gotten rid of their Mistletoe. No one was surprised by that.

"So?" the dark-haired male questioned in response, looking up from his half finished potions work. He had left the work until the last minute, so he had to work on Christmas Eve (and Christmas if he doesn't get it done today).

"I thought you would've snogged Cho by now," the ginger answered, earning himself and elbow to the gun from Hermione. "What? It's a good question!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. That's all Ron cared about; who he snogged. "Well, I haven't," Harry said casually. He wasn't upset by that, actually. He couldn't figure out why, because he was in love with Cho. Right?

* * *

"So, who're you gonna snog, mate?" the male asked, letting his book fall shut on the table.

"What?"

"You heard me, who're you gonna snog?"

The blonde finally looked up from his paper, setting his quill down and closing the inkwell. "I wasn't planning on snogging anyone," he responded.

"Oh, shut up, Darco," Zabini snapped back with a smug grin. "You've been complaining about it for ages! How can you complain about it and not want to get rid of it?"

"Fine!" Draco snapped back, scowling at the other male. "I'll kiss someone, happy now?"

"Very."

* * *

It was dinner in the Great Hall, and the feast was made up of festive foods and drinks. Eggnog, cookies, ice cream, streusel, and anything else you could possibly want. Since it was an especially joyous time of the year, the tables had been switched the large, round, ones, and everyone could sit where they pleased. Ravenclaws and Slytherins mixed and shared knowledge while Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors made pleasant conversation. Mistletoe was constantly shifting in the air, following their host. Every now and then, you could hear a slight pop as one disappeared when their host kissed someone else. This made the feast more of a kissing show than anything else, but it was still enjoyable. The Golden Trio was seated at one of the round tables near the head of the room, watching the activity around them. Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation about something-or-other while Harry blankly starred at his surroundings.

His sights fell on Cho across the room, watching without hate or sadness as she kissed some Ravenclaw girl and her own mistletoe popped out of the room. Why wasn't he upset? He had wanted to ask her out for ages! He loved her so much! And there she was, happy with some other pretty girl that had dark skin and curly black hair. Where was the regret he should've been feeling for not even asking her? It wasn't there and he couldn't figure out why. He heard footsteps to his right and turned only to find Draco standing there, a neutral expression adorning his pale features. "What now, Malfoy?" he asked, his voice lacking the snap it usually had. Before he could ask again, he had been pulled to his feet and someone's soft lips were planted on his. He starred wide-eyed at Draco for a moment before relaxing with a smile.

There was his answer. Of course he hadn't loved Cho-all this time he had been trying to trick his own mind into thinking he was in love with some girl. A friendly one, at that. But in reality, his heart had been screaming for the Slytherin male he thought he could never have.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Woah! Look who's back! And just in time for Christmas! I haven't been around because I've sort of lost my muse for most of my stories, but I'll see if I can fix that. So, have a nice one-shot inspired by a role-play i was in.


End file.
